Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki
by RukiaChappyLover12
Summary: Set after the Thousand-Year Blood War, Ichigo becomes Captain of the 13th Company after Ukitake's death, but he can't focus on his work thanks to Rukia being his lieutenant, will he get up enough courage to reveal himself to her? (M for later chapters)
1. Ichigo becomes a Captain!

**Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki  
** By: IchiRuki12

 **Unfortunately, I DO NOT own Bleach, if I did, I'd already gotten Ichigo and Rukia married.**

 **Chapter 1: Ichigo becomes a... Captain?!**

It has been years since Yhwach was defeated and the Thousand Year Blood War finished, but Kuchiki Rukia, the Lieutenant of the 13th Company, could not forget her formal Captain, Jushiro Ukitake, she had set up a memorial for him in her private quarters in their barracks, and she would bow to him before going to bed each night, however...

~~~Rukia's nightmare~~~

 _"Kuchiki, how can you not come to my side when I died?" said Ukitake._

 _"No, Captain, it's a misunderstanding, I tried to, but my legs wouldn't move..." said Rukia._

 _"You're lying, Kuchiki. I saw you standing there next to Abarai, holding his hands!" said Ukitake, walking away._

 _"No, Captain, wait!" said Rukia._

~~~End of nightmare.

"No, Captain, that's not true!" said Rukia, waking up to a bright sunlight, screaming. "That nightmare again..." she said to herself.

"Oi, Kuchiki, you awake?" a familiar voice was heard outside her room, Rukia hurriedly hid her memorial of Captain Ukitake and opened the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, opening the door, there, she saw a familiar white robe with the kanji number 13 on the back.

"Captain... Ukitake?" said Rukia, tearing up and hugging him from behind.

"Woah, Rukia, watch out..." said a much familiar voice then Ukitake's.

"Wait, this voice... is that you, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Kurosaki Ichigo, formal Substitute Soul Reaper, now the new Captain of the 13th Company!" he said, proudly opening his arms.

" _Tawake_! You made me think you were Captain Ukitake! You know I miss him, don't you?" shouted Rukia.

"Sorry, Rukia, I didn't know you'd think of me like that." said Ichigo.

"No, it's okay... C- Captain... Kurosaki..." said Rukia awkwardly.

Suddenly, Ichigo picked her up, embracing her in her arms.

"What are you doing, Captain?!" yelped Rukia in shock.

"What? Can't a man hug his fiancee in peace?" said Ichigo.

"Eh? A- A fiancee...? What do you mean, Captain Kurosaki...?" said Rukia, confused.

"Kuchiki 6th engaged me to you last night." said Ichigo.

"I didn't get notified of anything though..." said Rukia.

"You slept early after bowing to Ukitake's "shrine", didn't you?" asked Ichigo.

"What- what shrine?" asked Rukia.

"That shrine." said Ichigo, pointing to the open doors that revealed Ukitake's funeral picture, Rukia hurriedly jumped off his arms and closed it shut and locked it securely.

"That thing... you saw... can you keep it a secret to... Sentaro and... Kiyone, Captain?" asked Rukia.

"Based on how you treat me, I'm your Captain, you know..." said Ichigo, smirking and leaving the room.

"YOU COME BACK HERE, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" shouted Rukia.

"It's CAPTAIN Kurosaki to you, Kuchiki!" said Ichigo, mocking her lovingly.

Rukia growled at his back silently, thinking, 'How did that _tawake_ strawberry become my captain?'

 **Will Rukia be able to get along with her NEW Captain? Read on to find out! R &R~**


	2. Four Arms to Killing You

**Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki  
** By: IchiRuki12

 **Unfortunately, I DO NOT own Bleach, if I did, I'd already gotten Ichigo and Rukia married.**

 **Chapter 2: Four Arms to Killing You, part 1**

 **~Rukia's POV~**

Rukia was still mad at her captain for what he did to her that morning, she didn't talk to him all morning, she walked as far as she can from him, and she didn't even let him touch his so-called 'fiancee'.

'I'm going to ask Nii-sama about why he made that _tawake_ strawberry my fiance.' thought Rukia, "I'm going out, Captain." she said.

"Where, exactly?" he answered, doing his paperwork.

"6th Company." she said and left, she was thinking of what to say to her brother, then the sky went dark. "Where am... I? Wait a minute... a empty space beneath my feet, but a barricade to keep me from falling...? Is this... the Garganta?!" said Rukia, and turned around to get out, but the exit was already shut, "Damn it...' she said and started walking across.

 **~Ichigo's POV, 10 mins later~**

Ichigo was working on his paperwork after Rukia left for the 6th Company, but he got worried about her, so he sent a Hell Butterfly to Byakuya asking of her whereabouts.

"Rukia? She sent me a Hell Butterfly 10 minutes ago saying she'd come, but she hasn't arrived yet." said Byakuya through the Hell Butterfly that he returned to Ichigo.

'She didn't arrive but she sent a Hell Butterfly? Strange...' thought Ichigo, so he left his paperwork behind and went to look for her, but to no avail. "Hmm? This is a strange Reiatsu... did a Garganta open here? And Rukia's Reiatsu ends here too... did she accidentally step into a Garganta or did someone kidnap her?" said Ichigo to himself.

 **~Meanwhile, Rukia's POV in Hueco Mundo...~**

Rukia exited the Garganta and arrived at Las Noches, where she and her friends went to rescue Inoue Orihime from the notorious Arrancars. "I didn't know that I'll return here after such a long time..." she said, then she felt a reiatsu behind her and spun around, unsheathing her sword in the process, pointing it at the stranger's throat.

"Woah, woah! Watch it, Rukia!" said a familiar voice.

"Wait... Pesche and... Dondochakka? What are you two doing here?" said Rukia.

Suddenly, they heard a high cackle from behind, so Rukia turned, "Who is it?" she said.

"It's me, Nnoitora Gilga!" said Nnoitora.

"What? I thought Zaraki killed you!" said Rukia.

"He didn't think it through, I have regeneration powers, now, fight me!" said he.

"So, you're the one who brought me here, huh?" said Rukia.

" _Pray, Santa Teresa!_ " said Nnoitora, morphing into a six-armed arachnid-looking being.

 **How did Nnoitora survive Kenpachi's attacks? And what'd Rukia do against his Resureccion? Read on to find out! Please R &R!**


	3. Four Arms To Killing You, Part 2

**Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki  
** By: IchiRuki12

 **Unfortunately, I DO NOT own Bleach, if I did, I'd already gotten Ichigo and Rukia married.**

 **Chapter 3: Four Arms to Killing You, part 2**

 **What's happening? Well, Ichigo and Rukia got engaged, then Rukia went to tell Byakuya about what happened, then she wondered into (Or was she kidnapped?) an Garganta, sending her to Hueco Mundo, where she met Pesche and Dondochakka, then suddenly Nnoitora, who was thought to be dead, appeared and released his Resureccion.**

 **~Rukia's POV~**

"Shoot, Nnoitora! _Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!_ " said Rukia, releasing her Zanpakuto.

"You think you can defeat me with your _puny_ zanpakuto?' said Nnoitora.

"No, but my soon-to-be husband will come to save me." said Rukia.

"Wait, you're... getting... married?" said Nnoitora.

"Yeah, Nnoitora, what's wrong with that?" asked Rukia.

"I'm happy for you, Kuchiki." he said, sheathing his sword and returning to his original form.

"Thanks... I guess?" said Rukia, looking at Nnoitora suspiciously.

"Happy marriage!" said Pesche and Dondochakka together.

"Thanks, guys, by the way, where's Nelliel? Or as you call her- Nel?" asked Rukia.

"She... didn't come back from the Wandenreich." said Pesche.

"Who didn't?" said Nelliel just then.

"Nel!" said Rukia, approaching her.

"Oh, hi, Rukia." said Nel, hugging her.

"I'm getting married, Nel." said Rukia.

"Oh, to whom?" the named Arrancar girl asked.

"Ichigo." answered Rukia.

"I'm happy for you, babe, I wish I could've married him..." said Nel.

"Well, actually, Ichigo's my... new Captain..." said Rukia, blushing.

"WHAT?!" said the four Arrancars, shocked.

"Ichigo's a... Captain now?!" said Pesche.

"I can't believe it!" said Nel, and Dondochakka just... fainted at the news.

 **How will Rukia explain this to the four Arrancars? Read on and find out! R &R!**


	4. Rukia's explanation

**Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki  
** By: IchiRuki12

 **Unfortunately, I DO NOT own Bleach, if I did, I'd already gotten Ichigo and Rukia married.**

 **Chapter 4: Rukia's Explanation**

 **What's happening? Well, Ichigo and Rukia got engaged, then Rukia went to ask Byakuya about what happened, then she wondered into (Or was she kidnapped?) an Garganta, sending her to Hueco Mundo, where she met Pesche, Dondochakka, Nnoitra and Nelliel and told them that Ichigo's her new Captain and Groom-To-Be.**

 **~Rukia's POV~**

"So... yeah, Ichigo's my new Captain, and I'm engaged to him, but I don't know why Byakuya engaged him to me!" said Rukia, frustrated.

"Maybe Captain Kuchiki wanted Ichigo- I mean, Captain Kurosaki to protect you as your Captain AND Husband." said Nelliel.

"Or maybe he's trying to joke around and then cut him into small pieces, Kuchiki." said Nnoitra, getting everyone's glares. "W- what?" he asked.

"Ichigo- no, Captain Kurosaki has enough power to protect himself, Nnoitra!" said Nel, angered at his words.

"Alright, sorry." said Nnoitra.

"Can anyone open up the Garganta so I can go back to the Soul Society? It's uncomfortable here..." said Rukia.

"Can we go too?" asked Nelliel, pointing to all of them except for Nnoira.

"What? Why except for me!?" asked Nnoitra.

"Because if you come to the Soul Society, you might want to destroy it again." said Rukia.

"Wait! I'm not going to do it! After Lord Aizen got arrested, I repented!" said Nnoitra.

"Can I believe you...?" said Rukia, suspicious of his words.

"Of course, take me there, and I'll show you." said Nnoitra.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but will Nnoitra keep his promise or break it? Read on to find out! and as always, R &R, my lovely reader-chans!**


End file.
